


And the Prisoners Go Free

by Aviatorman (mooseman13579), mooseman13579



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: A Knight Will Come, Bad Poetry, Gen, Warning: Poetry, plot of Jedi Knight as knockoff kenning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseman13579/pseuds/Aviatorman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseman13579/pseuds/mooseman13579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before the Seven Dark Jedi descended upon the Valley, the spirits waited for someone to free them. They've had all the time in the world, but unfortunately they haven't caught on that sagas aren't in vogue anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Prisoners Go Free

**Author's Note:**

> The third part of the prophecy  
> A Knight has come  
> A battle has been fought  
> And now the prisoners go free

Long ago in ancient times,

When life first sailed among the stars,

We learned to work the world around,

And split the sky with awesome wars.

Jedi, Sith, we called ourselves,

Alike and different equally,

We gather’d behind banners proud,

Too quickly and too greedily,

And with our might we fought ourselves,

Left hand, right hand, no between,

The Fource cried out in agony,

At blood its children chose to dream.

Ten thousand yeas, ten thousand wars,

Revenge and righteous eye for eye,

Left hand struck in ways abhorred,

And right hand followed in symmetry,

Our blows, both soft and murderous,

Tore loose the stars in one by one,

With sword and cannon thunderous,

Until left hand lay gone save for one.

To Ruusan we fled and followed both,

Bound to another like anchor and chain,

On one side Kaan, the other Hoth,

Our battle ending only worldly pain,

Left hand made to slit both veins,

And bound both hands to dust and stone,

We told ourselves that one remains,

We wait in hope, we wait alone.

And lo, there came a shining youth,

Son of he who came before,

Bound by honor-driven oath,

To finally cease our timeless war.

But Seven then ‘peared before he,

Each eager for the grandest prize,

Three fell down on wounded knee,

Before Youth set foot 'neath Ruusan skies,

Then through the caves and valley there,

Did hum of sword and pistol go,

A thousand men were made no more,

Their Master waiting down below.

In caverns deep beneath the sun,

Cold Master held us by the throat,

And Youth came proud upon the stair,

With light and honor worn like a coat,

Hate met peace with burning light,

With weeping faces’ silent witness,

A grudge anew raised ancient fight,

While wordlessly we begged for pittance,

And then disarmed did Master lie,

Poisoned tongue still seeking blood,

Yet heedless of those trech'rous cries

Youth tossed back the serpent’s rod.

One final blow the two did trade,

But only black-heart Master fell,

And loosed the bonds that left hand made,

Breaking down our endless jail,

For moments none could scarce believe,

(As prison is as much of mind),

Till bravest of our mingled hive,

Dared leave ancient grief-filled tomb behind,

Then in ones and then in twos,

Did harrowed wearied souls depart,

Ancient hope now proved all true,

We showed our joy to ease Youth’s heart,

Streaming, whooping, weaving, cheering,

Like joyous children we escaped,

And behind us trailed delirious weaving,

Light and air shaped in our wake,

Oh Knight who came,

Oh battle swift,

We thank you for our freedom now,

And go to join the Endless Force,

Forever telling of our tale.


End file.
